Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{5n + 1}{2n - 5} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n - 5$ $ -(5n + 1) = \dfrac{2n - 5}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(5n + 1) = 2n - 5 $ $-25n - 5 = 2n - 5$ $-5 = 27n - 5$ $0 = 27n$ $27n = 0$ $n = \dfrac{0}{27}$ Simplify. $n = 0$